


Break From Hunting

by KratosAurion97



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Samus decides to hook up with a nice man after a boring night. (Reader's POV)





	Break From Hunting

I lay in my bed, gasping and groaning as the beautiful woman named Samus sucks me off. We met earlier today, she caught me staring at her ass in those tight orange shorts she was wearing earlier that were now on my floor along with her sporty crop-top of the same color. She was humming as she took my dick deep into her mouth, she was down on her elbows, almost laying prone with exception that her round butt was high in the air and wiggling in joy as she sucked.

The room was a bit on the darker side, the blinds were closed and the lights were off. But I was able to make out every little detail of the woman's beauty from her womanly curves, blue eyes, and even the lovely patch of unkept blonde hairs sitting just above her pussy.

The blonde proved to be experienced at sucking cock, she bobbed her head up and down my thick shaft with absolute ease, sucking deep and taking me down her gullet before each pull back. My cock was slick with her spit while her soft lips glided back and forth across my length and her tongue lavished the parts of my shaft that were in reach. She sucked extremely confidently and hands-free, moaning lowly as she was clearly having genuine fun sucking dick. I was deep in pleasure, laying lazily and simply enjoying being blown by a busty, plump-assed bounty hunter. I told her how good she looked with a cock in her mouth, my complements made her smile and laugh even as I filled her throat.

"So are you still just going to suck me off or..." I spoke, my words elicited another cheeky smile from her, my question was heard but unanswered. Samus kept her bobs steady, her hot mouth spoiled me with delight as her whole mouth was around my length. It was tempting to lay flat against the pillow with my eyes closed and soak in the pleasure from having Samus' tongue and lips working my cock over, but I decided to continue to look down between my legs and stare into the blonde's eyes, she kept her gaze locked with mine even as she sucked down every inch of my shaft. I felt so relaxed upon feeling the suction of her close lips dragging back and forth along my cock, however the prospect of either filling her mouth with cum or even splattering my seed somewhere on her skin left me feeling more and more excited for what was to come.

She made low moans as she rocked her head up and down my girth, she was bound to be wet after what she was doing for me, and hopefully that would lead to her wanting to be fucked. I reached out and placed my hand atop of her head, I growl the word 'deeper' and urged her to hold me in her throat. And she did just that, I watched as she closed her eyes and swallowed my cock, she pushed down until her nose was in my own pubes. She made only the slightest gag as she kept my length in her gullet, her excess drool spilled from between her lips and ran down my balls. I gasp as the tightness of her throat squeezes my cock so intensely, her pleased moans rumbled down my shaft and only sent more pleasure my way.

Samus finally pulled back after a few moments of letting the tightness of her throat work me over and let herself breath, she went back into her steady bobbing, sucking me with firm, passionate strokes of her lips as I grew closer to cumming. "Fuck," I groan, Samus didn't slow down with imminent threat of me blowing my load, in fact she took me into her mouth firmer and more eagerly as if she really wanted my spunk.

My hips buck upward and my cock hit the roof of her mouth, I quickly fill her mouth full of cum, she gave a delighted hum as my spunk hit her tongue. Even after my load was already in her mouth, she gave my cock a few loving sucks almost as a 'thank you' for the mouthful of cum. I watched as she pulled off of me and swallowed the load down, even with a few strands of spit running down her chin from her earlier deepthroat, she still looked hot and very fuckable. 

We decided to go a bit further, she originally wanted to blow me since she had found me to her liking, but she had grown really wet while sucking me off and now she wanted fucked. "Fuck me hard and deep," Samus growled, she had turned around and gotten on all fours on my bed as I knelt behind her. It took me a while to decide how I wanted to pound her; her pussy was dripping without end, but with my hands spreading her rear cheeks apart, I saw how tight and fuckable her pucker was. But I figured if we went from a suckjob to actual sex, she wouldn't mind if I changed holes at some point...

I grabbed my cock and drove it inside her hot, dripping snatch unceremoniously. I immediately groan from the immense warmth and tightness of her hole, I gave her fat ass a nice smack before I got to thrusting. My hands were on her round hips as I drove my cock deeper and deeper into her cunt, Samus was moaning with me as I went, my thrusts were hard and quick, the bed creaked as I fucked the lovely blonde without pause. Since I met Samus, I haven't been able to take my eyes off he impressive body; her tits were large and perky, her ass was plump, but she was still a very fit and capable woman--I'm glad I met her on good terms.

My thrusts were fierce, I was ramming every inch of my dick into Samus' pussy, her slick walls coaxed moans of joy from me, and my thrusts seemed to be doing wonders for her as well judging by her own low groans. The bed creaked with my harsh movements, I held onto the woman's wide hips as I drove my dick into her, her tight inner walls gripped my shaft and massaged it with every pump. I couldn't hold my hand back, I slapped Samus' round butt as I fucked her, she whined and asked for another spank. It was clear the bounty hunter liked to be fucked hard, she liked to feel sore and be unable to walk after a good pounding. So I smacked her round behind again and started putting a bit more power behind my thrusts.

The woman's large breasts were hanging low to the bed and swaying from the impact of my thrusts, her ass bounced from my hips hitting her from behind and her whole body jerked in place as she took every bit of my rod inside her experienced pussy. The pace was fast and the pleasure was flowing through us, our posture was had gotten a bit sloppier as time went; I was leaning forward a bit while I still slammed into her with hard pushes of my cock, and Samus had her ass up higher and her face closer to the mattress as she took it from behind.

But seeing her ass pointed at me had given me an idea. I pulled our of her soaked snatch and brought my cockhead up to her anus, Samus moaned and pushed back against my tip. "Go ahead, fuck my ass, make me whine" She told me, she was very commanding as she spoke, so I did what I was going to do anyway. I pushed my cock firmly into Samus's tight, clenching butthole. I groaned as I pushed all the way forward, my balls were resting against her pussy for the brief moment I was stationary. I quickly began to rock my shaft back and forth inside her tight rear, feeling all the joys of her warm anal walls squeezing my dick.

The pace was a bit different than before; Samus's asshole was much tighter and so we had to wind up into the same tempo as before, the pleasure was still there but the heat wasn't as intense yet. I filled my hands with her full ass cheeks, squeezing them hard as I delighted in her anal walls squeezing my dick. The whole night so far has been pretty fun for both of us, this bounty hunter definitely enjoys a good hard fuck, and I'm happy I can give her just that.

"Oh fuck," I hear Samus swear, she was looking back and smiling from her own delights as I repeatedly plunge deep into her needy asshole, my balls heaved forward with each thrust, slapping her soaked pussy as my cock pushed deep within her ass. Things only got more hectic once she got comfortable being reamed, my thrusts got fiercer and the friction got hotter, Samus's tits swung madly as I buttfucked her savagely. Her body had moved a bit down the bed, her hands were on the edge of the mattress and she could see the pile of our clothes on my floor. Our bodies got sweatier as things progressed, my hands roamed down her sides to cup her big, firm ass. She was singled handedly the most beautiful woman I have seen in these parts, it was clear she was looking for something else when we met, but I guess she just needed fucked after a shitty day.

"Smack my ass again," Samus purred, she was moaning nonstop from my cock pumping in and out of her ass. I gave her rear another squeeze before I wound my hand back and brought my palm crashing down on her butt cheek. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was some sort of slut judging by her whines and overall naughtiness. She whined in delight from the smack to her rear, I brought my hands back to her hips for leverage, my cock shoved in and out of her backdoor with ease. The sheer tightness of Samus' anal passage was a nice compliment to its warmth, her ass felt so good squeezing and rubbing my cock as I pounded her. It was almost as shame that we'll probably never run into each other again, but fucking Samus was definitely something I'll remember for awhile.

Things came to an end quickly, I leaned over her back and reached around between her thighs, I started rubbing her leaking pussy while still hammering her ass with quick humps. She swore again and gushed on my hand, her asshole tightened as she came, the sudden intense clenching caused me to cum. I drove into her one last time as my dick twitched deep in her back entrance, I fired off several shots off sticky jizz deep into her ass. I pulled myself from Samus and gazed at her gaping butt as my spunk leaked out of it. 

I fell back onto my pillow and exhaled with content, I feel Samus crawling to my side to nuzzle up against me. "That was great, but I need to get moving," She tells me, giving my neck a kiss before sitting up. "If I'm in his area again, I hope you'll give me the same welcome as you did tonight," She spoke again before leaving the bed.


End file.
